


圣餐

by Attens_X



Category: Jerusalem：The Biography
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attens_X/pseuds/Attens_X
Summary: PWP性质，轻微rape成分，BG车。





	圣餐

**Author's Note:**

> PWP性质，轻微rape成分，BG车。

马车进入耶路撒冷时他掀起帘子，看见橘红色的夕阳坠在城墙的哨站上，他的安东尼亚要塞耸立在山上，尖顶高高地戳进天空里，七个暗色窗口像七只眼睛，像神圣之所点燃的七支蜡烛。今天米利暗不在那里，不在他们无数次缠绵的床上，她也没有绸缎、香料、玫瑰花和蜂蜜，她被他的指令监禁在他叔叔的宫殿里，那里只有神像和修女，她洁白的肉体只能喂给虚假的神。他眯起眼睛，血管因为兴奋而浮到皮肤表面，在他手臂上蜿蜒虬曲出一条又一条蛇。这次他也粉碎了蛇的阴谋，他的支持者、朋友、愚蠢的皇帝再一次被他诱惑，他是伟大的英雄王，没有脚踝的阿克琉斯，神志清明的赫拉的荣耀。

  


他的姐姐早早地在宫殿外等候他，带着他赐予的花冠。他们从小一起长大，他们一起看着他们的兄弟被撕成碎片，乱刀砍死，殷红的血液浸入黄色沙土变成褐色。红色的刀刃指着他们，金色的马头悬在他们上方，马息湿热腥臭。  
  
“以土买杂种！”为首的人喊。  
  
“杂种！” “杂种！” “杂种！”无数的人附和。喊声如逃亡时的雷鸣，一下又一下在他脑子里炸开，他跪在他兄弟的血上，膝盖压爆了他的眼球，捂着耳朵瑟瑟发抖。他的姐姐抱住他，乳房压在他的脸颊上，女性的芳香气息混上血腥味甜蜜得令人作呕。

  


马夫停下车，仆人跪下来给他作台阶，撒罗米迎上来施礼。她弯着腰谦卑地亲吻他的手，嘴唇上的口红烈烈如血，印在他黝黑皮肤上滑稽又可笑。他扶住她，示意她起来，然后挽着她的手臂一齐走向王宫。她身上的香气幽蜜、浓烈、禁忌、哀伤，和米利暗喜欢的轻浮又炽热的欢快不同。众臣在偏殿等待着他们的王回归，仆人们准备好了水果、烈酒和鲜嫩的烤羔羊排，他的王座旁放着金银、珠宝和利剑，那些是惯常的赏赐。米利暗会被安排坐在他旁边，他的叔叔会监督她穿上红色的丝绸，——没错又是红色，他的噩梦与他的武器的颜色，而丝绸则会将她的曼妙身躯暴露在大庭广众下，但没有人敢抬头看她，因为任何敢直视她的人都会被他剜掉眼睛。  
在他们即将踏入宴会厅的那一刻，撒罗米极快地在他耳边说了一句：“她与约瑟夫有染。”

  


说完他们就踏入了喧嚣的大厅，金碧辉煌，舞女早早地在一旁待命，一切与他所想的并无不同。所有人的目光聚集在他们身上，演练许久的欢呼声与庆贺声一齐爆发。撒罗米鬼魅般消失，只剩他一个人面对一整厅的虚假赞美，和激昂言辞底下暗涌的刀光。  
  
没有人希望他活着回来，包括撒罗米，没有人。但偏偏他活着回来了。  
  
他想到这一点就异常兴奋，他跟着他们一起哈哈大笑，大步走到厅中央的酒缸，深紫色葡萄酒的气息馥郁甘烈，他舀了一大勺从自己的头顶浇下，酒液把他的白袍染成紫色，贴在他引以为傲的健壮肌肉上。大厅另一端他的妻子施施然端坐，看着大厅尽头的不知名角落，眼神盈盈。  
宴会开始。

  


他一步步走向他的王座，紧紧盯着她，撒罗米的那一句话在他脑子里像疯子一样肆意冲撞，撞得他整个人都失去理智。此刻他不再是安东尼面前进退从容、讨要权力的王，他是天底下任何一个可怜的、遭到背叛的、发疯的丈夫，他眼里只看见她一个人，看见她血红丝绸血红披肩，金饰堆叠在她膝头和手腕，他看见她高挺鼻梁、深邃漆黑的眼睛、纤薄如刀锋的嘴唇。  
  
她也毫不畏惧地看着他，眼神冰冷像刚淬火的匕首，狠狠地剜去他心脏。  
他低吼了一声，掐着她下巴就逼迫她与自己亲吻。

  


他在她口腔里肆意掠夺，津液仍旧是他朝思暮想、渴望许久的甜美。他当然不会忠于她一个，他睡过很多女人，很多，罗马人、希腊人、犹太人、以土买人、腓尼基人，他睡过女王、公主、贵族小姐、富人女人甚至奴隶，十岁到四十岁，但是没有一个如她这般芳香诱人，肌肤红彤彤如挂在枝头的苹果。  
  
她当然要反抗，事实上她从被许配给他那一刻就开始反抗，用她的眼睛、牙齿、指甲和阴道。她的下巴被他箍着无法咬合，于是她就用手抓他的的胳膊，用脚踢他的腿，这无疑使他更愤怒，并被视为对通奸的默认。他整个身体压住她，把她压在宽大的座椅上，她的娇嫩皮肤被挤到罅隙里，泛出红印和淤青。  
  
他在她快窒息时才放开她，胜利者般跨坐在她身上，双手掐着她脖子，阴茎高高昂起顶着她肚子。她的眼睛现在变得湿漉漉的，红色的火在她眼里烧。  
  
“你这个疯子！”

  


他瞪圆了眼睛，无视少有的几束视线——它们分别来自撒罗米、约瑟夫和亚历山德拉，漠然、惊惧和浓重的憎恶，但他此刻无暇理会他们。  
  
他将她的手拧到背后，毫不费力地将她横抱起来，径自穿过大厅往临时寝殿走去。米利暗不停地挣扎，手被控制了就用腿，腰，整个身体，她像一条泥鳅一样钻动身子，但始终无法与他压倒性的力量对抗，倒不如说这种举动反而让他回忆起他们的性事，整夜整夜的欢愉，各种匪夷所思的奇异姿势，她的阴道在高潮时狠狠地痉挛，夹住他的阴茎，仿佛要把它夹断在体内。  
  
这使他胯下的肿胀更加难以忍受了。

  


他把她狠狠摔在床上，嘶吼着扑上去，像一头狮子扑食羚羊。撕掉她身上的绫罗绸缎，暴躁拆掉她的耳环、项链、手环，没有温存没有前戏、凶狠地、发泄般、宣告胜利般进入她。撕裂的疼痛使她生理性地尖叫起来，伴随着眼泪，而眼泪把她的妆融化，使她看起来既凄凉又美丽又滑稽。他把自己埋在她体内，双手死死摁住她的手，利用身体的重量把她压死。他报复性地、毫不怜惜地啃噬她，流血的耳垂、红肿的嘴唇、纤细的脖颈、形状优美的锁骨、丰满的乳房，他在她身上留下一个又一个青紫牙印，口腔里唾液、血液、香油混合，呼吸又粗又重，这具躯体从前有多令他着迷现在他就有多愤怒。她不断挣扎，伸着脖子妄图咬他，在嘴唇没有被堵住时地高声辱骂他，嗓音嘶哑混着哭腔：“你这个杂种！疯子杂种！罪恶之子！杂种！”  
  
他没有反应，充耳不闻，仿佛一个聋子。他撑起上半身，居高临下地借着月光俯瞰她。而她还在不断地骂：“杂种！狗娘养的杂种！”

  


但她的身体诚实，源源不断地分泌甘液，他的阴茎在刺激下又膨胀了一圈。他把她翻过来，迫使她趴着背对自己，像一条母狗一样跪着、蜷曲着（在这个过程中她奋力抵抗，用殷红指甲在他身上留下了四五道深深的划痕，甚至还抓到时机踹了他一脚）。然后他跪在她身后，双手掐着她大臂，把整个身体的重量压上去，开始疯狂进出。一下，两下，三下，他把自己完全抽出来再狠狠地捅到最深处，他顶进去的力量如此之大以至于他感觉她正在粉碎，像一个瓷娃娃——很久以前她真的是瓷娃娃，他一个人的瓷娃娃。他变着角度变着频率在她身体里冲撞，把她的污言秽语撞碎碾尽，只留下虚弱的哭声。他头脑里有一个号角，在吹冲锋号，他现在不在寝宫的床上，而在战场，要不断往前冲、不断斩杀敌人才能活下来，而他的敌人和唯一的王冠都是她。她痉挛起来，背脊弓起，甬道狠狠夹紧，但他似乎完全不受影响，机械运动的频率丝毫不减，势如破竹般用自己健壮的阴茎把她剖开。

  


她至始至终没有叫他的名字，从她的弟弟死去后她就拒绝再叫他的名字。

  


她最后连哭声都没有力气发出，整个人摇摇欲坠，如同一具早已死去的尸体，只剩下本能的痉挛。在她第三次高潮时他也终于精疲力尽，抽动着把浑浊的液体喷吐在她的身体里。  
然后他松开手，放任她倒在玫瑰花瓣装饰的床上，也放任自己跪坐下来，他的阴茎软趴趴地贴在她脚上，除了未尽的不断滴落的粘稠精液外，如婴儿无害。

  


他躺下来，躺在她身边，用被子把自己和她盖好。她还在哭，声音细如蚊蝇：“你这个疯子，疯子，疯子……”  
他伸出手想把她圈到怀里，她却一跃而起——她刚刚一切的怜弱就是为了反击的这一刻。她动作敏捷如精灵，跳下床、捡起衣服残片、捡起他掉在床边的刀、刀尖抵着他心脏。  
  
他迷茫地看着她，似乎完全不能理解发生了什么。他的混血的英俊五官在月光下熠熠生辉，眼眸清亮如初见的那个二十七岁青年。

  


他坦诚地躺着，展示着他手臂、胸口、大腿上各种各样的伤疤，她认得它们中的大多数；他一动不动，没有反抗的意向，只是看着她，温顺如祭台上的羊羔。  
他天真地问：“你要杀了我吗，米利暗？”

  


是的，她要杀了他，她肯定要杀了他。她恨他玷污她纯洁的马卡比血统，她恨他的喜怒无常与残暴。她看见弟弟约拿单头戴金冠、被水泡得发胀发臭的脸，怒不可遏，而他伫立在一旁对她的控诉面无表情地承认谋杀，然后再在葬礼上、在全城人面前哭得“泣不成声”。他出行前让他的叔叔约瑟夫看管她，告诉他如果自己没回来就把她处死——约瑟夫把这解释为他的爱。  
  
他当然也恨她，他恨她屠杀了他兄弟的家族，他恨她的和她的母亲谋划的造反，他甚至恨她的勾人美貌（这使他一而再再而三地怀疑她通奸）。她和他是死敌，权力和世仇在婚姻里发酵成不可控制的恶心怪物。  
  
可他同时也爱她。他只向她展示他少年的脆弱，他清醒的吻温柔如阳光，他怀抱她们的儿子时流露出从未有过的慈爱。他在半梦半醒时紧紧抱着她，呢喃着：“不要离开我。不要离开我。我会在你死后给你制造纯金棺材，用蜂蜜浸泡你的肉体，用玫瑰装饰你的容颜。”  


  


她颤抖着举起刀，他还是不躲；刀凝固在半空中，她的眼泪滴落，在刀背砸碎。他伸出手。

只抚掉了她脸上的泪痕。

刀落下去。钉在他胸口和手之间。

  


他把刀子拔出来，扔到墙角，爬起来扶起她把她圈在怀里，轻柔地摩挲她的头发，哼着摇篮曲。他说：“我明天就把约瑟夫杀掉。”  
“好。”她回答。


End file.
